


Losses A Many

by IvyBlooms



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyBlooms/pseuds/IvyBlooms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bianchi knew it couldn't last forever. The delusion was too sweet, too blissful to let go. But all good things must come to end. Bianchi knew this better than anyone. One sided BianchiXReborn. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losses A Many

Beated by: Bleach-ed-Na-tsu.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bianchi knew the moment Reborn had requested to meet with her, that it wasn't merely a social calling. Reborn did not contact her for social reasons. Bianchi knew that what he was going to tell her would be bad, that it would be devastating. Just by the sound of his voice on the phone, she could tell the news he wished to discuss was not good. She tried to convince herself that it was merely her imagination, that Reborn really did only want to grab an espresso with her, but Bianchi had known the cursed man for a long time, ever since she was a child. She knew the tones of his voice, and knew what each one meant.

Reborn had requested that they meet the next day, at noon, at a small coffee shop in Namimori. Bianchi had agreed reluctantly, and appeared at the scheduled time the next day. It didn't take long to locate the stunning man, all in black with a fedora atop his head. There he sat in all his glory at a table near the back corner. Bianchi admired the man from a distance for a moment. It had been nearly a year now since he'd returned to his original form as a grown man. He was absolutely beautiful. Shortly trimmed, slick, black tuffs of hair, hid beneath his fedora. Darkly shaded eyes, that almost resembled black, were just light enough to see a hint of brown. Smooth porcelain like skin, without a single mark marring its surface. Overall, he was perfection in human form. Bianchi had thought this even as a child, when Reborn was still in his cursed form. He'd still been just as beautiful.

Bianchi was shaken from her stupor of admiration when Reborn looked up, and waved her over. Bianchi smiled softly at him and approached slowly. She was reluctant to hear whatever "news" Reborn had to tell her.

"Hello my love." Bianchi gushed gently as she always did when she greeted the man. "Sorry if I'm a bit late. Hayato called me right as I was about to leave with some important information he wanted me to check over."

Reborn shook his head. "It's quite alright. I know you're a very busy woman."

Bianchi slid into the chair across from Reborn and smiled brightly at him, even though deep inside she was filled with dread. The fact that Reborn did not return her sentiment did not go unnoticed by Bianchi. Reborn had never been one for verbally asserting his affection, but still…she'd been hoping for something.

There was silence. Bianchi stared, waiting for Reborn to speak, but he remained silent, intent on keeping his eyes locked on his coffee. That was another sign, Bianchi had learned by simply observing the Hitman, that the sign was not good.

After another few seconds of silence, Bianchi found that she just couldn't take it anymore. "There was something you wanted to talk to me about, love?"

Reborn twirled the Styrofoam cup around in his hands, keeping his eyes trained on it as he spoke. "Yes…"

Bianchi waited but he did not continue. "Well, what is it love? Are you going away again?" Bianchi knew very well that that wasn't what he wanted to discuss.

"No, nothing like that." Reborn mused softly.

Again, silence drenched the atmosphere. Bianchi twiddled her thumbs in her lap. She knew what he likely wanted to tell her. She knew it would come soon, but not this soon.

"You've met someone." Bianchi wasn't asking, but stating. She'd known for some time now that Reborn had fallen for someone else. He'd had that look in his eyes. The way someone looked at their soul mate, their love. The sparkling admiration and gentleness that flooded their expressions. She'd seen it. She knew because she wore the same expressions when she had looked at Romeo. Romeo…that name struck a nerve and she felt tears welling up in her eyes. She lowered her gaze down to her lap, to avoid Reborn's guilty look.

"Yes…I'm sorry Bianchi." Reborn replied gently. The same gentle reply that Romeo had given her all those years ago.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I've known for awhile now that you didn't feel the same way towards me. I was fooling myself into thinking that you did. 'Denial' I believe it's called." Bianchi really had known. Reborn had never given replies to her "I love you's", or bothered with the anniversaries that Bianchi always celebrated. He never responded to the passionate kisses she lay on his lips and cheeks, or the gentle hugs she gave him freely. He was always so stoic, so stiff. There had been so many signs, but she had just always chosen to ignore them, to play them off as something else.

"I'm still sorry. I shouldn't have let this go on for as long as I have. It was cruel, and horribly unfair to you." Reborn shook his head at himself in shame.

Bianchi took a shaky breath, obviously on the verge of hysterical sobs. "It's alright. B-but please t-tell me…w-who is it?" She was already suspecting who it was.

Reborn was silent. It confirmed Bianchi's suspicions. She'd been suspecting ever since Reborn's curse was broken. His whole attitude towards this particular person took a three-sixty. "It's him isn't it? The Sawada boy. Tsunayoshi."

Reborn was still for a moment before nodding. "Yes." He answered verbally. "It's him."

Bianchi's tears began to spill over, but she quickly stood up, and turned away before he could notice…though she guessed that he already knew about the wet drops that trailed down her cheeks. "I knew it was him. I've known for awhile that it was him. Ever since he broke your curse you've…changed. You always held affection for the boy, but it had always been a strictly student-teacher bond . Ever since that day though…it evolved into something more. It evolved into love."

Reborn, who still remained seated, nodded, though Bianchi couldn't see. "Yes. I always loved him, but I knew it couldn't surpass a student-teacher relationship, not in my former form anyway. I was cursed, and Tsuna would know nothing but pain with me. As he grew older, I would remain the same, and when his time came and he died, I would still be nothing more than an infant. Our relationship would never have worked but now…now it can. Now we can be together. Tsuna can be happy, I can give him happiness, and the love that I couldn't before." Reborn paused "I'm so sorry Bianchi."

Bianchi shook her head. She understood. He was in love, and judging by the way that kid looked at him, so was Tsuna. She would not stand in the way like she did with Romeo. "It's alright, I understand. I won't stand in your way, so don't feel guilty. It's not as if you sprung this on me out of the blue. I've known for awhile, we both have."

"I still feel terrible. I was unfair to you Bianchi, and cruel; leading you on like I have. I should have put a stop to this relationship long ago, but I didn't want to hurt you. I see now that I have hurt you more then I would have if I'd just ended it right away."

Bianchi's tears continued their cascade down her cheeks, and she tried in vain to stop them. "As I said, there isn't anything to be sorry for. You deserve this after so long of being cursed. You deserve to be loved, and to be happy. I have no right to stop you from that."

Reborn sighed. "I know but…I just hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me one day, even though I don't deserve it."

Bianchi nodded. She just wanted a black hole to appear in the floor and swallow her whole. She wanted to crawl under a rock, and never be seen again. She wanted just to get away. "If that's all you wanted to discuss, then I'll be going home now." Bianchi didn't wait for a reply, she just ran. She ran and ran, until finally she reached her apartment on the edge of Namimori. It was temporary housing, until she returned to Italy when Tsuna came of age, at that time everyone would be relocated.

She raced into the small, one room apartment, and threw herself in despair onto her bed. Her tears now flowed freely onto her pillow, a place that was quite familiar to the little drops of liquid. She had cried over many things in her life. The loss of her own mother when she left the family, the loss of Hayato's mother because she knew he would never know the love of a mother, the loss of Romeo when he had found another woman to love; her life was filled with dreadful loss. Maybe she was cursed. Bianchi tried to think of something that she'd done in her life that would warrant this despair that constantly filled it. But she found nothing. There were silly misdeeds she had done as a child. Stealing her nurse maid's pantyhose, or hiding Hayato in the gardens, leaving his own nurse maids' in utter panic. But those were just silly little childish misbehaviors.

Bianchi shook her head in misery, leaving wet streaks on her pillow. Perhaps this was karma for something she'd done wrong in a pervious life? Bianchi wasn't much into the whole superstitious, or religious aspects of life, but maybe she needed to be. Maybe she had done a terrible crime in a pervious life, and this was her karma. Bianchi shivered. She was being foolish. Really? A past life? Bianchi almost laughed at herself. This wasn't retribution from a wrong doing she'd done earlier in life, or karma for something she'd done in a previous one. This was just bad luck. That's all it was.

Bianchi's muses were interrupted by the irritating, and insistent ringing of her cell phone that lay on her night stand. She glanced over, and saw it was Hayato's name glowing in iridescent green letters. She reached over, about to answer, but then quickly retracted her hand. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. Especially her brother, who was living a happily romantic life with his own love, Yamamoto Takeshi.

Bianchi let out a shaky sigh in self pity. It seemed everyone was being hit by cupid's arrow as of late, except for her. Her brother, Reborn, even that disturbingly arrogant mist guardian, Rokudo Mukuro, who was wrapped tightly around that Hibari Kyouya's little finger, had found his soul mate in the disciplinarian. Hurray for them.

Immediately after the thought ran through her head though, she scolded herself. What right did she have to feel bitter towards them? If anything, Bianchi should have been happy for her brother, and for Reborn. They had found the one person in the entire world that made them happy, and feel loved. What right did she have to deny them of that? It was the same thing she'd done with Romeo when he'd found that woman. The woman he'd loved more than anything in the world. More than Bianchi.

Her name was Arabella. She was a gentle creature, only a year or two younger than Bianchi herself. She had beautifully wavy blonde hair, and sparkling, aquamarine colored eyes, with skin that was so pale it looked like pure, white marble. Not a single blemish marred her perfect face. She was truly beautiful, some may have even compared her to the Greek Goddess Aphrodite. But Bianchi knew that it wasn't only her looks that Romeo had fallen in love with. It was everything about the little pixie like girl. Her overbearingly gentle, generous personality, and the sweet way her voice twinkled like bells when she spoke. There was nothing about her that could be found to be unsatisfying. Bianchi even admitted that Arabella was a perfect match for Romeo. But it didn't mean her anger had lessened. She had been the definition of rage when Romeo had broken the news to her. The news that he was leaving Bianchi to marry Arabella.

"I love you Bianchi, I always have…but…something just didn't connect for us. I think we have always known that it wouldn't work out. We were only delaying the inevitable by staying together as long as we have." Romeo had spoken to her softly, and with care. He was such a kind man. 

Bianchi had been so angry though, her words flew out before she could even center herself. 

"How could you do this to me? I loved you! We were supposed to stay together forever! I'm the one you're supposed to be marrying, NOT her!" Bianchi could not even speak the girl's name. If she did…there was nothing that could hold her back from hunting down the blonde and murdering her. 

"Please Bianchi. I know you're hurt, and I never wanted this to happen, but…I love her. Arabella is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I can only hope that you understand." 

Bianchi shook with rage and desperation. She couldn't lose him. She couldn't! "P-please Romeo. Don't do this to me. I can change, I swear it. I-I'll-" 

Romeo cut her off by gently placing his hand on her shoulder. "It's not you Bianchi. You've been wonderful, and you shouldn't have to change yourself because of me. Go, go and find yourself a man who is worthy of you. Don't feel the need to change yourself because we didn't work out. There are plenty of other men out there who can make you happy." 

Bianchi's entire body shook. This woman! Arabella was stealing Romeo away from her! It was her fault! HER FAULT! "Fine! Go! Go be happy with your whore! I don't care anymore! I hope the both of you are happy!" With that Bianchi stormed away back to her home, where she'd cried the rest of the night. 

That was the last time she'd ever seen or heard from Romeo.

Bianchi shook her head in shame at the memory. She'd reacted like such an immature brat but…she loved him. He was all she had at the time. Her father was constantly busy with work, her mother did not maintain contact with the family after her departure, and Hayato was M.I.A at the time. Romeo had been all she had at that moment, and in the blink of an eye he was whisked away by another. Could anyone have really blamed her for being upset?

A few months later there had been one more time she'd hear from Romeo. She received a wedding invite in the mail, and had responded by viciously ripping it to shreds, and throwing it in the fireplace. After that time there was never again anymore contact. Bianchi had heard from one of the maids that the two had recently had their first child together, a beautiful little baby boy, but Bianchi had discounted the information as wishful gossip.

Bianchi had long since ceased her weeping, and instead took to staring intently at the wall. Romeo, and then Reborn. Both taken from her by their "true loves". But what was a girl to do. This was life. There were gains, and losses, and unfortunately it seemed that Bianchi had experienced all her losses at once. There were still many years to come though. Many more people to meet. And as cheesy as it sounded, more fish in the sea.

Bianchi arose from her bed, and glided over to her window overlooking the calm streets of her quiet neighborhood. So she and Reborn weren't meant to be, that didn't mean that she wasn't meant to be with someone. There were plenty other men out there, and heck even woman. Bianchi was sure she would find someone.

Bianchi smiled to herself at how incredibly cliché and cheesy those thoughts were, but they were true. And sometimes, the truth was a glob of cheesiness and cliché messiness. No one knew that better than Bianchi.

"I'll be alright." Bianchi breathed. "I'll be alright."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always appreciated :)


End file.
